Zuikaga
by Harumi RIM
Summary: Walau mereka tampak tidak akur sama sekali, tapi masih ada rasa sayang yang masih terselubung dihati. Warning: ngak jago bikin summary, Yuri, typo, gaje, onde-onde baca aja. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Zuikaga

summary:Walau mereka tampak tidak akur sama sekali, tapi masih ada rasa sayang yang masih terselubung dihati. Warning: ngak jago bikin summary, Yuri, sedikit M, typo, gaje, onde-onde baca aja.

* * *

~~o0o~~

Zuikaku, gadis kapal induk devisi 5 yang memiliki surai hijau lumut dengan gaya kepang dua itu tengah kesal dengan seniornya yang berada didevisi 1, yaitu gadis berambut coklat brunatte sebahu yang di kepang satu kesamping, Kaga namanya. Zuikaku terus memanyunkan bibirnya dan menyipitkan matanya saat seniornya itu lewat, Kaga yang menyadari tatapan Zuikaku tersebut jadi sangat terganggu.

"Apa?! Kenapa menatapku dengan tatapan jelek begitu?! Sudah jelek jadi makin jelek!" ejeknya sedatar tembok, kata 'jelek' lansung menancap dada gadis kucir dua itu.

"Hmpf! Dasar Kaga-senpai bodoh! Sok anggun! Kau tidak bakal cantik kalau datar begitu tahu!" bentaknya membalas ejekan tersebut dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. Kaga bekedut dahi akan ucapan Zuikaku tersebut.

"Datar?! Bukankah kau yang datar kayak papan?!" timpalnya sambil menatap dada Zuikaku yang memang datar. Wajah Zuikaku seketika memerah dan lansung menutupi dadanya malu.

"A-apaan sih! Pertumbuhanku yang lambat tahu! Kaga bodoh!"

Sanggahnya mencoba menyembunyikan fakta. Kaga tersenyum licik, ia lansung membuka armor yang terpasang didadanya hingga menampakkan bentuk dadanya.

"Kapan dadamu akan sebesar punyaku?! Paling 200 tahun lagi.." ucap Kaga menyombong, Zuikaku terkaget saat itu, tidak disangka ternyata Kaga malah membuka armor pelindungnya, ditambah lagi dengan bentuk dada yang indah itu. Oh tuhan, cobaan macam apa ini.

Kaga sendiri juga tidak mempertimbangkan akan tindakannya, menampakkan dadanya didepan juniornya itu. Ia pun segera menutup kembali armornya dan lansung pergi begitu saja. Zuikaku masih tegang diposisinya, ini pertama kalinya Kaga membuka dan mempelihatkan lansung dadanya didepannya.

~~o0o~~

Shoukaku, kakak dari Zuikaku ini terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik adiknya itu. Mondar-mandir kesana-kemari, ia sungguh tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan adiknya itu.

"Tenang Zuikaku, jika kau berkelakuan begitu terus, aku yang akan pusing jadinya.." rujuknya, Zuikaku menghela nafas berat dan lansung duduk menghampiri kakaknya itu.

"Shoukaku-nee, Kaga-senpai menghina dadaku tadi pagi.. Dia bilang dadaku akan tumbuh 200 tahun lagi.. Memangnya benar ya?! apa yang dia ucapkan itu?!"

keluhnya lalu merabahkan kepalanya diatas paha kakaknya itu manja. Shoukaku hanya tertawa kecil lalu mengelus pucuk kepala gadis itu.

"Ya ngak lah!.. Kaga-senpai hanya bercanda waktu itu, aku yakin dia hanya mengerjaimu saja.." jelas Shoukaku mencoba menenangkannya. Zuikaku hanya cemberut tak suka.

"Kenapa dia selalu mengerjaiku?!" tanyanya, Shoukaku terkekeh pelan.

"Mungkin untuk mengujimu.." Zuikaku menatap bingung kakaknya itu.

"Menguji?! Maksudnya apa?!" ucap Zuikaku heran, Shoukaku hanya menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya yang tak gatal, mencoba memberi alasan yang bagus.

"Eto.. Bagaimana ya?! Sebagai senior, dia mungkin ingin mengujimu untuk membuatmu jadi lebih tangguh.. Mungkin.." jelas Shoukaku ragu, Zuikaku hanya mengerut dahi tak paham sama sekali, apa Kaga benar-benar mengujinya?!.

~~o0o~~

Malam itu, Kaga dan Akagi berjalan-jalan ditepi pantai, mereka mengobrol santai dengan angin laut yang menyejukkan pikiran.

"Kaga-san, sepertinya kamu semakin dekat saja dengan Zuikaku-chan, aku salut.." ucap Akagi dengan senyum simpul terlukis diwajah naturalnya. Kaga merona, ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan Akagi padanya.

"Tidak juga.. Dia itu hanya anak kikuk yang belum tahu tata krama berbicara dengan seniornya saja.." tukasnya cuek, Akagi hanya tertawa kecil, Kaga sungguh payah dalam berbohong.

"Bukankah kau mulai tertarik dengan sikapnya yang tsundere itu?!" ujar Akagi mencoba membuka kebenaran, Kaga lansung menatap sinis Akagi dengan mata yang setajam mata elang itu dan ada rona merah yang jelas sekali, Akagi hanya cengiran karena tebakannya itu benar.

~~o0o~~

Zuikaku menatap handuk kecil yang dirakit menjadi kelinci kecil oleh Kaga.

"Heran, kenapa orang sepertinya bisa membuat hal yang seperti ini..." gumamnya sambil mengelus-elus telinga kelinci tersebut. Disamping kelinci yang terbuat dari handuk tersebut, ada juga kelinci yang terbuat dari kertas yang juga pemberian Kaga sesudah perang Midway berlansung. Padahal waktu itu Kaga sedang rusak parah, tapi sempat-sempatnya membuatkan kelinci ini untuknya. Jujur saja, walau ia tampak membenci seniornya itu, tapi sebenarnya, jauh dilubuk hatinya, ada rasa kagum dan sayang yang masih tersimpan rapi dengan pagar duri di sekelingnya.

"Kau masih belum tidur, Zuikaku?!."

Zuikaku tersentak dari lamunanya, ia melihat gadis bersurai putih yang cantik seperti bangau cina yang kini tengah menjulurkan kepalanya dari atas ranjang. Zuikaku terkejut dan segera menyembunyikan kelinci tersebut dibalik selimutnya.

"Shoukaku nee juga belum tidur?!" tanyanya balik, Shoukaku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Akagi-senpai dan Kaga-senpai akan melaksanakan penjelajahan untuk menyelidiki markas para kapal Abbysal besok pagi, aku juga akan pergi Ekspedisi, semoga mereka berhasil dengan selamat.." ujar Shoukaku sambil menyatukan ruas-ruas jarinya memanjatkan doa, Zuikaku hanya tertegun.

"Semoga begitu.."

~~o0o~~

Kaga mempersiapkan segala persenjataannya bersama Akagi, perjalanan kali ini cukup panjang karena memantau markas Abbysal itu cukup sulit dan penuh rintangan. Bukan hanya mereka saja, Nagato, Fuso, Yamashiro dan Yamato juga ikut membantu dengan Nagato sebagai kapal pemimpin.

"Kaga-san, apapun yang terjadi nanti, kita akan selalu bersama kan?!" ucap Akagi dan menggandeng tangan Kaga, Kaga hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak mungkin aku akan membiarkanmu begitu saja.."

Kaga dan yang lainnya segera memasuki Fleet. Zuikaku yang melihat Kaga pun hanya cemberut dan kesal akan penghinaan kemarin. Kaga melihat Zuikaku yang masih cemberut itu pun hanya mengendus kecil.

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, kalau kau cemberut itu lebih jelek! Ganti wajah sana!" ujar Kaga datar seperti biasanya, Zuikaku malah makin kesal dibuatnya.

"Lebih baik kamu saja yang ganti wajahmu yang datar itu! Kamu itu lebih jelek dan gendut! Pantas dada kamu gede! Hahaha!" tukasnya sambil tertawa, Kaga mengerutkan alisnya.

"Bilang saja kalau kamu iri dengan ukuran dadaku!" ternyata Kaga lebih pandai mengelak dan memojokkan juniornya itu. Zuikaku tesinggung dan menunjuk-nunjuk Kaga dengan kesal dan marah.

"Dasar Kaga bodoh! Lebih baik kamu tenggelam saja sana!" ujarnya lantang dan kasar, Kaga pun terdiam dan tidak meresponnya lagi. Zuikaku yang merasa menang pun malah berdacak pinggang, ia tidak sadar akan apa yang diucapkannya barusan. Shoukaku dan Akagi hanya menghela nafas prihatin dengan tingkah mereka itu.

~~o0o~~

Tiga jam berlalu, Zuikaku kini sedang duduk disebuah taman bunga kecil yang berada dekat Naval base, rasanya sangat sepi dan membosankan. Padahal biasanya dia bermain bersama Shoukaku kakaknya yang kini tengah pergi ekspedisi, atau beradu mulut dengan Kaga yang juga pergi menjelajah. Demi menepis rasa bosan, Zuikaku meraih handuk kelinci dari sakunya. Ia terkaget saat kelinci tersebut kusut berantakan.

"Sial!.. Kok jadi hancur begini?!" rutuknya dan mencoba memperbaiki, namun gagal dan malah tambah rusak, yang bisa memperbaiki hanyalah Kaga yang tidak ditempat. Entah kenapa, ia merasa kehilangan Kaga sekarang.

"...Lebih baik kamu tenggelam saja sana!" Zuikaku teringat akan ucapan terakhir kepada Kaga sekarang, akhirnya Zuikaku sadar, ia telah berkata kasar kepadanya.

Tak lama, rombongan Ekspedisi yang terdiri dari Akatsuki class, Ryujou dan Shoukaku telah pulang, Zuikaku lansung mengambangkan senyumnya dan segera menghampiri kakaknya itu.

"Shoukaku-nee!" panggilnya, Shoukaku segera menoleh, ia terkejut melihat adiknya itu dan menampakan raut masam diwajahnya.

"Bagaimana?! Apakah Ekspedisinya sukses?!" tanya Zuikaku girang mencoba membagi keceriaannya, Shoukaku hanya mengangguk pelan. Zuikaku terdiam, ada yang aneh dengannya kali ini.

"Hei Shoukaku-nee, apa yang terjadi?!" ujarnya bertanya, Shoukaku tersentak, harus menjawab apa kepadanya, ia merunduk tak mau menatap wajahnya saat ini.

"Zuikaku.. Dengarkan aku dulu.." ucapnya lirih, Zuikaku mengangkat alisnya, ia dapat merasakan firasat aneh dengan pembicaraan kali ini.

"Tadi, Nagato-san melaporkan keadaan lewat radio.." ucapnya terputus, berpikir harus bilang apa lagi?!

"Apa yang dikatakannya, Shoukaku-nee?!" Zuikaku dibuat makin penasaran, jantungnya berdetak tak menentu, ada apa ini?!.

"Katanya.. Mereka melakukan pengejaran malam dan sekarang Kaga-senpai Taiha dan terancam tenggelam.."

Zuikaku melebarkan matanya, ia sungguh tidak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya.

TBC

* * *

alurnya kecepetan ya?! di usahain buat ngak cepet di chapter selanjutnya deh...

see you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pasukan Armada yang bertugas dalam patroli berlabuh dengan perasaan berkecamuk, Zuikaku yang menantikan kedatangan mereka segera berlari menghampiri. Seketika air matanya pecah saat melihat sosok tak sadarkan diri itu digopoh oleh saudaranya, seolah menyesali perbuatannya yang egois selama ini.

"K-kenapa ini bisa terjadi?!" ucapnya dengan nada garau, Akagi hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah, Shoukaku juga hanya bisa menenangkan adiknya itu dengan merangkul adiknya didada.

"Tidak apa-apa Zuikaku, Kaga-san hanya pingsan saja.. Tidak apa-apa.." hiburnya, tapi Zuikaku masih terisak-isak melihat Kaga yang dikenalnya kuat kini terkulai lemas dengan keaadan rusak berat itu.

"Kami permisi dulu, Shoukaku-chan, Zuikaku-chan.." Akagi berpamitan untuk mengantarkan Kaga ketempat perbaikan, Zuikaku hanya meratapi kepergian mereka itu dengan pasrah.

~~o0o~~

3 hari semenjak itu, Kaga yang sudah diperbaiki dengan raiper instan tetap masih belum bangun dari tidurnya, tentu hal ini membuat Admiral, Akagi, Shoukaku dan Zuikaku sangat khawatir. Mereka bergantian menemani Kaga yang terbaring dikamarnya, berharap gadis itu siuman dan bisa berkumpul lagi. Zuikaku menggenggam serangkai bunga tulip ditangannya lalu memasukannya kedalam vas diatas meja. Ia hanya tertegun dengan sorot mata yang kosong saat memandangi sosok Kaga yang terbaring diatas ranjang itu. Ia meraih sebuah kursi yang berada dekat dengannya, lalu mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi tersebut.

"Kaga-senpai.. Aku akui kau sangat kuat dan tak kenal rasa takut, tapi kenapa kau bisa sepeti ini?! Dan kenapa aku sedih saat kau terbaring tak berdaya disini?! Kau sungguh misterius Kaga-senpai.." gumamnya lirih lalu mengepal kuat-kuat tangannya hingga memutih dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sungguh tidak terima jika Kaga yang sejujurnya ia sayangi kini terbaring lemah, ia rindu akan Kaga yang suka menyindirnya, rindu akan Kaga yang suka menjahilinya, dan juga rindu akan Kaga yang menerbangkan pesawat tempur dengan indahnya. Ia mencoba maraih tangan yang dingin itu lalu menggenggamnya kuat.

~~o0o~~

Kaga merasakan tangannya berat dan hangat, ia mencoba membuka matanya yang sudah lama tertutup dan melirik sekeliling. Ia dapat melihat sosok gadis kepang dua yang terlelap di sampingnya sambil terus menggengam tangannya, Kaga hanya mengendus kecil akan tingkah gadis itu, lalu mengelus pucuk kepala Zuikaku yang tenang dalam tidurnya.

"Dasar..." ucapnya pelan, ia pun melepas genggaman Zuikaku tersebut lalu menyelimuti punggung gadis itu agar tidak kedinginan.

Seculas senyum terpancar dari wajah tidur Zuikaku saat merasakan hangatnya selimut pemberianya. Kaga yang melihat senyum tersebut hanya mengendus kecil.

"Kenapa sekarang kau ganti wajah huh?!.." ujarnya dengan sudut bibirnya yang mulai menaik. Ia segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dan segera meninggalkan Zuikaku diruangan itu sendirian, walau ia sendiri ingin lebih lama dengan junior yang diam-diam ia sayangi itu.

Zuikaku tersentak dari tidurnya, betapa kagetnya ia saat ranjang yang seharusnya ada Kaga kini pergi entah kemana. Dengan cepat, ia segera beranjak mencari sosok senpainya itu. Ia mencari ke lorong-lorong Naval Base, asrama, tempat pemandian, bahkan kafe Mamia, tapi Kaga tidak ditemukan.

"Kaga sialan! Kalau sudah bangun bilang dong!"ujarnya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia merutuk-rutuk dalam hati, betapa kejamnya Kaga meninggalkannya sendirian, padahal semalaman suntuk ia berjaga menemaninya kemarin.

Bisingnya bunyi pesawat tempur membuatnya mendongak menatap langit, alangkah terkejutnya Zuikaku saat itu melihat pesawat tempur yang biasa dipakai Kaga terbang dengan indahnya. Diekor pesawat itu, ada pita yang dirakit berbentuk kelinci yang cantik. Zuikaku terkagum-kagum, ia pun segera berlari mencari kapal induk yang menerbangkan pesawat tersebut, Ya, siapa lagi yang biasa merakit sesuatu yang berbentuk kelinci selain dirinya.

Sesampainya di tempat pelatihan, ia dapat melihat Kaga yang sedang membersihkan busurnya dengan kain bersih. Zuikaku sumringah senang karena ternyata Kaga baik-baik saja. Ia pun melangkah ingin menghampiri, tapi langkahnya terhenti karena Kaga mengambil anak panah dibelakang punggungnya, ia segera menarik busur dan menembakan anak panah tersebut hingga mengeluarkan pesawat tempur yang juga diekornya juga ada pita yang serupa. Zuikaku tersenyum kecil, seperti biasa, Kaga selalu melakukan hal-hal yang aneh saat dirinya terluka parah.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disana?!" Zuikaku tersentak saat Kaga menyadari keberadaannya, ia pun segera menghampiri Kaga dengan berakting kesal.

"Senpai bodoh! Kenapa meninggalkanku sendirian dikamarmu huh?!" ujarnya kesal, Kaga mengendus kecil tidak menjawab, lalu meletakkan busurnya.

"Kau sendiri juga kenapa tidur disampingku?!" seperti biasa Kaga pandai dalam melawan Zuikaku, Zuikaku jadi kesal beneran.

"Tentu saja! Karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu tahu!" sanggahnya spontan. Sadar akan ucapannya, Zuikaku pun segera memalingkan wajahnya yang merah sempurna. Kaga terkejut dengan sikapnya itu.

"Hei!? Apa benar kau mengkhawatirkanku?! Kenapa?!" ujar Kaga penasaran sambil mencari wajah Zuikaku yang berpaling itu, Zuikaku terlanjur malu untuk menajawab dan malah mendorong Kaga menjauh darinya. Kaga terkekeh pelan, terbesit di otaknya untuk menjahili kouhainya itu. Ia meraih bahu gadis itu dan menghadapkan wajah malunya itu padanya dengan paksa. Zuikaku terperanggah akan kejahilan Kaga kali ini, wajah merah padam bak kepiting rebus itu cukup menyakinkan bahwa gadis itu benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kaga bodoh.." ucapnya lirih, Kaga tertegun akan wajah Zuikaku yang begitu dekat dengannya. Tanpa dipikirkan terlebih dahulu, Kaga lansung mengecup dahi gadis itu lembut.

Zuikaku yang merasakan kecupan itu hanya terpana, seolah otaknya tak dapat berfikir jernih lagi. Perlahan kaga melepaskan kecupannya.

"Terima kasih.." ucapnya dengan senyum tulus, Zuikaku dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang memompa darah dengan cepat, kecupan Kaga barusan terasa lembut dan hangat, bahkan lebih hangat dari selimut manapun.

"Lalu kau sendiri.. Kenapa memperlakukanku dengan lembut?.." ucapnya lirih kemudian. Waktu itu, Kaga hanya tidak menjawab dan tersenyum.

~~o0o~~

Zuikaku menyeruput jus kotak didekat pelabuh, ia tepian pembatas laut sambil menikmati hangatnya air laut. Ia melamun, sangat ingin mengetahui perasaan Kaga terhadapnya, apakah perasaannya selama ini terbalaskan? Ia tak tahu.

"Zuikaku-senpai!" teriak seseorang memanggilnya dari arah laut. Zuikaku terkaget dari lamunannya, ia pun menyipitkan mata melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya senpai itu. Seseorang gadis berambut hitam lurus yang memakai pita dibelakang rambutnya dan memakai pakaian yukata bewarna hijau sedang berlanyar sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Zuikaku, ia sendiri sangat asing dengan gadis itu.

"Loh?! Siapa dia?!" gumanya sambil mengerinyit dahi, gadis yang belum diketahui namanya itu lengkap dengan persenjataannya yang sepertinya adalah tipe kapal induk berlabuh dan lansung menjabat tangan Zuikaku girang.

"Perkenalkan! Namaku Katsuragi dari Unryuu class! Aku selalu mengagumimu Zuikaku-senpai!"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"Zuikaku-senpai! Aku selalu mengagumimu, baik itu caramu bertarung, gayamu, dan juga sikapmu! Aku adalah fans beratmu Zuikaku-senpai!" seru Katsuragi bersemangat. Zuikaku salah tingkah dan tersipu malu, Akagi dan Shoukaku ikut menyeringai lalu menatap Kaga yang dipenuhi mood jelek.

"Kaga-senpai.. Yang tabah ya.." bujuk Shoukaku dan di panguti oleh Akagi. Bukannya sabar, tapi Kaga malah merasa diremehkan dan dikhianati. Sejak kedatangan makhluk kecil itu, Kaga sering frustasi.

Tiap hari, Katsuragi menyapa Zuikaku lalu menyeretnya pergi padahal Kaga sedang bersamanya. Bukan hanya itu, bahkan saat Katsuragi bersama Zuikaku, ia tidak menghiraukan orang sekelilingnya seakan dunia milik berdua. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu tidak menghormati seniornya yang lain. Dan satu lagi yang membuat Kaga sangat depresi, Katsuragi merebut momen berharganya bersama Zuikaku.

"Dasar bocah tengik! Beraninya kau bertingkah sok imut bersamanya!" kutuk Kaga dengan seluruh uratnya yang banyak terbentuk ditangan dan wajahnya. Dan tampaknya, Katsuragi tidak peka akan kutukan tersebut dan malah keasyikan sendiri.

Zuikaku tampaknya tidak masalah akan perhatian berlebihan yang diberikan gadis baru itu.

Ia malah merasa bahwa mereka seperti kakak dan adik. Sikapnya yang terkadang malu-malu bahkan menyembunyikan perasaannya yang dalam, energik saat bertempur, bahkan Katsuragi sangat manja dengannya, Zuikaku sangat bersyukur bisa lansung akrab dengan gadis yang sifatnya mirip dengannya, termasuk dada papan.

"Zuikaku-senpai!" seakan panggilan yang akrab ditelinganya itu mampu membuatnya tersenyum gembira.

"Hummpft!" Kaga masih disebelahnya ingat?!. Kaga sangat-sangat-sangat bad mood bahkan kepalanya dikelilingi awan hitam pekat dan petir menyambar-nyambar.

"Ada apa Kaga-senpai?! Apakah kau kurang sehat?!" tanya Zuikaku heran, Kaga malah ngambek dan mencoba menjawab "aku baik-baik saja" walau dalam hati.

Katsuragi akhirnya bisa melihat orang di sekelilingnya, dan diapun terkejut bukan main.

"M-ma-maaf.. Aku sungguh tidak tahu kalau kalin ada disebelah 'kami', apakah kalian baru datang?" ucapnya gugup kepada Kaga, Akagi dan Shoukaku. Akagi dan Shoukaku hanya cengiran, tapi Kaga malah bertambah depresi.

"Baru datang?! Kami selalu disini tahu! Tidak sopan!" ucap Kaga akhirnya, Katsuragi hanya ber'oh' polos.

"Oh iya, tadi kita sampai dimana?" tanya Katsurgi kepada Zuikaku lalu lanjut mengabaikan sekelilingnya. Kaga sudah muak diabaikan lagi, ia pun menarik tangan Zuikaku lalu menyeretnya berdiri disampinnya, Zuikaku merah padam.

"Kau paham tidak sih?! Kau tidak sopan kepada seniormu tahu! kau tahu?! Sikapmu mengabaikan kami itu tidak bermoral dan melanggar tata krama kepada seniormu tahu!" bentak Kaga kepada Katsuragi yang bingung sendiri. Zuikaku tidak menyangka kalau Kaga bisa semarah itu, ia bahkan tidak peka kalau Kaga marah karena cemburu.

"Kau selalu saja begitu! Dikit-dikit marah soal tata krama, dasar wanita sombong.." ujar Zuikaku santai dan agak kasar, Kaga hanya mempelototi mereka berdua walau hati sudah ngamuk pengen ngebanting meraka berdua.

"Ah! Terserah!" ucap Kaga jutek lalu memilih pergi, Akagi pun pamit dan mengekorinya.

"Aneh.. kok kayaknya Kaga-senpai jadi marah banget.. ada yang ngak beres.." ucap batinnya, Katsuragi terus menggoyang lengannya agar kembali ketopik mereka tadi dengan manja.

~~o0o~~

"Kaga-san, mau kue?!" tawar Akagi lembut kepada Kaga yang ngambek.

"Ngak butuh.." jawabnya jutek.

"Kari?!"

"Kenyang"

"Es serut?!"

"Makasih, tapi ngak!"

"Oh ayolah.. Aku mau makan! Makan! Makan! Makan!" rengek Akagi manja, tidak disangka seperti inilah Akagi kalau mulai lapar.

"Akagi-san! Berisik.." jawabnya masih jutek mode, tapi Akagi tak menghiraukannya dan terus merengek.

"Aku ngak mau makan sendiri, aku mau makan bersamamu Kaga-san.." tambahnya dengan wajah memohon, ia tahu bahwa Kaga belum makan apapun dari tadi. Dan akhirnya, Kaga terpaksa menyetujui dan mereka pun pergi ke kafenya Mamia.

"Wah.. tumben kalian jam segini baru datang, bahkan Soryuu dan Hiryuu sudah menghabiskan 5 porsi jumbo kari bauxit special.." sapa Mamia sambil menghidangkan dua piring besar makanan seafood kepada mereka berdua, Akagi keriangan dengan air liur yang menetes-netes lalu dengan lahap menyantap makanan tersebut. Kaga hanya memakannya sedikit-sedikit lalu kehilangan selera.

"Oh tidak! Kenapa kau menyisakan begitu banyak makanan?! Kaga-san jahat.." ujar Akagi lalu menyendok semua makanan Kaga itu masuk kemulutnya, Kaga hanya diam lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam rangkulan tangannya.

"Yang jahat itu-"

"Kaga-senpai!" ucapannya terputus saat mendengar suara Zuikaku yang menyapanya, dengan sigap ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Zuikaku antusias, semangatnya buyur lagi melihat Katsuragi yang juga manja merangkul tangannya.

"Boleh kami bergabung?!" ujar Shoukaku yang juga bersamanya.

"Ti-"

"Shoukaku-chan, Zuikaku-chan, dan Katsuragi-chan, silahkan saja!" lagi-lagi ucapan Kaga diputus, Akagi yang asyik melahap makanan dengan girang menyambut mereka. Kemana perginya Akagi yang anggun itu?..

Setelah memesan makanan, mereka asyik mengobrol satu-satu sama lain. Dan yang paling berisik tentu saja si anak baru Katsuragi, Kaga muak dicuekin lagi, dan yang paling memuakkan adalah saat melihat keakraban antara Zuikakau dan Katsuragi.

"Sudah cukup!" bentak Kaga sambil menggrebak meja, mereka semua terdiam termasuk pengunjung yang lain. Dengan kasar ia menyingkirkan segala sesuatu yang menghalagi jalannya dan pergi dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Tunggu Kaga-senpai! Apa yang kau pikirkan sih?!" Hardik Zuikaku padanya, tapi ia tidak menghiraukannya dan berlari menjauh. Zuikaku tertegun dan merasa bersalah, Akagi dan Shoukaku juga ikut bersalah.

"Aku akan menemuinya!" ucap Zuikaku dan segera menyusul Kaga yang entah kemana, Katsuragi bingung dan meminta ikut juga, tapi Zuikaku melarang dan lansung pergi.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut?!" ujar Katsuragi dengan cemberut, lalu dengan menampakkan sorot matanya yang berbeda.

~o0o~

"Jangan pedulikan aku lagi, papan seluncur!" hardik Kaga ngak jelas kepada Zuikaku yang berhasil menyusulnya.

"Ada apa denganmu Kaga-senpai?! Dan kenapa kau menghinaku begitu dasar semangka!" Zuikaku balik menghardik walau jantungnya sudah bergemuruh.

"Pedulikan saja kouhaimu itu! Jangan temui aku lagi!" Ujar Kaga dan menggertakkan giginya. Zuikaku terdiam dengan rasa bingung, lalu mencoba berbicara lagi.

"Jangan-jangan.. kau cemburuya?!" ucapnya dengan senyum menggoda, Kaga menyemburkan sembruat merah di pipinya.

"Apa katamu?! Ngak tahu!" tukas Kaga marah, tapi Zuikaku malah tambah tersenyum, kemarahan Kaga sangatlah terbukti.

Katsuragi diam-diam mengikuti dan melihat mereka, ia menjadi sangat kesal dan benci dengan wanita kucir samping itu.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Sebenarnya fic ini adalah tantangan(karena saya lebih suka yaoi), tapi ternyata saya bisa melanjutkannya dan ngak jadi.. :'v dan satu fakta! Shoukaku dan Katsuragi adalah kapal mitos bagi saya tapi saya berani memasukkan mereka ke fic saya, bikin iri :"v #curhat._

 _Bagi yang sudah membaca fic saya, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak.. m(_)m_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

"Kaga-senpai, kau cemburu kan?!" ujar Zuikaku girang dan membuat Kaga salah tingkah.

"A-a-aku?! N-n-ngak lah!" tukas Kaga dengan sembruat merah dipipinya, Zuikaku menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ya sudah.. Ternyata kau memang cemburu kepada kakakku.." ucapnya lalu memanyunkan bibirnya. Kaga mengerinyit alis, kok Zuikaku ngak nyambung sih?!

"Cemburu kepada Shoukaku?! Buat apa?!" ujar Kaga tidak gugup lagi, Zuikaku tercengang.

"Loh.. ngak ya?! Kukira kau cemburu karena Akagi-senpai terlihat akrab dengan Shoukaku-nee.." ujarnya lalu melipat tangan didada, Kaga mengerinyit alis.

"Bukan begok! Kalau Akagi dekat dengan siapa juga tak masalah.." Kaga ikut melipat tangan didada, ia menjadi lebih kesal karena Zuikaku tidak peka terhadap perasaannya. Zuikaku terdiam, ia menatap Kaga lekat, kok rasanya Kaga marah banget. Ia ingin tahu apa yang Kaga pikirkan saat ini.

"Ne.. Senpai, Apa yang-"

"Zuikaku-senpai!" Katsuragi berlarian menghampiri Zuikaku dengan perasaan cemas, sontak Kaga dan Zuikaku menoleh kearah gadis itu heran.

"Ada apa?!" tanya Zuikaku ikutan panik, Katsuragi menghela nafasnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Shoukaku-senpai.. Shoukaku-senpai keselek biji rambutan dan kini tengah pingsan karena tidak bisa bernafas!" ujarnya panik, Zuikaku terkaget dan lansung berlari menemui Shoukaku untuk menolongnya tanpa berkata-kata apapun.

Kaga hanya terdiam ditempat, matanya menatap tak suka kepada Katsuragi yang berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Pembohong! Apa yang kau inginkan bocah?!" ujar Kaga sinis, akhirnya Katsuragi tidak lagi menahan dan tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang kosong.

"Tentu saja.. Tentu saja aku ingin memisahkan kalian berdua!" ujar Katsuragi lalu mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah Kaga yang manatapnya tajam.

"Aku.. dari dulu sangat mengagumi Zuikaku-senpai.. dia cantik, baik dan elegan.. Dan rasa kagumku pun berubah menjadi cinta, aku tidak bisa menahannya.." tutur Katsuragi kepada Kaga yang sedikit bergeming. Katsuragi menunjuk lagi kearah Kaga.

"Jadi kau! Jangan sentuh Zuikaku-senpai lagi.." hardiknya kurang ajar kepada seniornya. Ia tersenyum licik kepada Kaga yang tertegun sendiri, ia menatap kearah Kaga dengan mata kosong lalu mengibis surai hitamnya.

"Orang yang lebih mementingkan tata krama dari pada perasaannya adalah orang yang payah!" sambungnya dan membuat Kaga tersontak.

 _*Disisi lain*_

"Eh! Katsuragi-chan telah menipuku! Jahat!" seru Zuikaku setelah melihat kenyataan kalau Shoukaku ternyata baik-baik saja, Zuikaku sempat kesal kepada Katsuragi yang telah menipunya itu. Kok tega banget sih, pikirnya.

"Ah.. kayaknya bakal jadi kisah cinta segitiga yang seru nih.." ujar Akagi sambil tertawa kecil dan dipanguti oleh Shoukaku, Zuikaku sontak kaget dengan sembruat merah dipipinya.

"A-apa yang kau katakan senpai?! Cinta segitiga?!" ujarnya panik dan gugup, Shoukaku dan Akagi jadi ingin mengerjai Zuikaku yang salah tingkah itu.

"Ne.. Zuikaku, menurutmu apakah Kaga-san berubah?!" tanya Akagi sambil mencolek-coleh lengan gadis itu, Zuikaku tambah panik.

"So.. Kaga-senpai sangat cemburu saat melihatmu bersama gadis lain.. bukankah itu aneh?! Kira-kira perasaan seperti apa yang dimilikinya padamu.." Shoukaku ikut menarik dagu Zuikaku gemes, Zuikaku jadi gugup sendiri seperti di sudutkan oleh tante-tante..

"Tunggu sebentar! Aku tidak mengerti akan perkataan kalian, tapi.. Kenapa Kaga-senpai cemburu padaku?!" tanyanya lalu mengibaskan tangannya untuk menjauhkan para senpai itu, Shoukaku dan jadi Zuikaku terheran-heran dan saling pandang. Lama-lama mereka tertawa dengan elegan.

"Dasar Zuikaku-chan ngak peka, Kaga-san menyukaimu loh... kok ngak tahu sih.." ujar Akagi lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Zuikaku akrap.

"Duh.. kayaknya kita telah menyampaikan perasaan Kaga-senpai secara tidak lansung.. apakah kita ini jahat?!" Shoukaku ikut menepuk kepala Zuikaku dan tertawa ringan.

Hening, Zuikaku tidak bergeming. Ia terpaku ditempat dengan sorot mata yang terbelalak, bahkan ia tidak bisa melihat dua sosok didepannya. Benarkah Kaga mencintainya?! Zuikaku sangat ingin percaya, tapi...

"Kalian berdua jangan bercanda, mana mungkin aku bisa menyukai Kaga-senpai." tukasnya lancang. Akagi dan Shoukaku terdiam, mereka tidak bisa tertawa lagi. Soalnya, Kaga sudah berada di dekat mereka.

'Loh?! Apa sih yang aku ucapkan?!' Zuikaku membungkam mulutnya sendiri, ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan kalimatnya sebelum bicara. Dan pada akhirnya, Kaga-senpai yang dicintainya.. kini telah menjadi jahat.

"Apa maksud kalian?! Aku cemburu?! Cinta?! Bodoh sangat! Aku tak mungkin mencintai bocah yang bahkan dadanya seperti kalkun.." ucap Kaga dengan kejam, ia segera meninggalkan cafe itu tanpa berkomentar apa lagi. Zuikaku terdiam dengan hati yang tersayat-sayat.

"Kau benar senpai, aku juga sangat benci dengan kapal devisi 1 sepertimu..." Zuikaku membalasnya dengan nada parau, lalu ia menendang kursi di cafe itu kesal.

Katsuragi tersenyum licik, ia segera menghampiri Zuikaku yang sangat kesal dan menghiburnya.

"Senpai!.. Apa kau baik-baik saja?! Kaga-senpai sudah keterlaluan, lupakan saja-" Katsuragi memutus kalimatnya saat melihat tetetasan air mata yang mengalir dari kolapak mata beriris emas itu, Zuikaku lagi-lagi ceroboh dan menyesali akan segala perbuatannya, padahal semua yang diucapkannya adalah sebuah kepalsuan.

Dia membencinya, itu bohong. Dia tidak suka dengan bentuk dadanya, itu bohong. Dia menyukai Kaga, itu adalah sebuah kebenaran yang disembunyikannya selama ini.

Tapi, semua sudah terlambat.. Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir, Kaga telah membencinya, Kaga tidak peduli kepadanya lagi dan berkata kejam seperti pedang yang menusuk hatinya. Zuikaku menyesal tidak mengakui perasaannya sendiri dan kini terpuruk kedalam jiwa yang penuh kepalsuan.

Kilas balik berputar dikepalanya, seakan membangkitkan semangatnya yang runtuh. Ia ingat bagaimana Kaga memberikannya kelinci dari handuk yang lucu, ia ingat bagaimana Kaga mengecup jidadnya lembut dan hangat, ia ingat bagaimana Kaga memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik walau mereka sering bertengkar.

Zuikaku menyeka air matanya dan segera bangkit dari keputus asaan. Katsuragi tertegun karena tidak dipedulikan lagi disini, dan itu membuatnya sangat kesal.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kau harus menangisi orang yang membencimu senpai! Kau tahu? Aku selalu-" ujarnya marah terputus, Zuikaku menatapnya dengan senyuman yang bersinar di wajahnya hingga membuat gadis itu tak berkutik.

"Walau pun Kaga-senpai membenciku, tapi.. aku akan terus mencintainya.." ucapnya lembut dan membuat Katsuragi tercengang, ia bahkan tidak bisa menerima kenayataannya.

"Lalu.. apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" Katsuragi menundukkan kepalanya agar senpai yang dicintainya tidak melihat wajah sedihnya. Zuikaku mengepal kedua tangannya erat dan menyakinkan keyakinannya.

"Aku, akan terus mengejarnya!"

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5(last)**

* * *

"Kaga-senpai... Aku.. Suka padamu.. Jadi tolong lupakan saja ucapanku barusan..." Zuikaku menatap bayangan dirinya dicermin dengan alis yang berkedut, padahal cuma latihan, tapi jantungnya tidak berhenti untuk memompakan darah dengan cepat.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Kenapa sih aku tidak bisa menyatakannya dengan lancar!" bentak Zuikaku lalu memukul-mukul meja rias yang berada dihadapannya. Ia juga sesekali gelisah sendiri karena takut Kaga menolaknya.

Tiba-tiba, Ooyodo, kapal tipe penjelajah ringan yang biasanya menjadi kapal sekretaris pun datang kekamar Zuikaku.

"Zuikaku-san, Laksamana memanggilmu.." ucapnya lemah lembut, Zuikaku pun menghela nafas berat dan mengikuti Ooyodo keruangan Laksamana mereka.

Sesampainya ia disana, ia dapat menemukan kapal lain seperti Nagato, Mutsu, Suzuya, Yudachi dan Kaga. Zuikaku pun bersemu merah, tapi sepertinya Kaga tampak tidak ingin menatapnya dan malah terus mengalihkan pandangannya.

Laksamana mendehem untuk membuka pembicaraan, sontak mereka menatap lelaki paruh baya itu serentak.

"Sepertinya Armada laut dalam akan melakukan serangan terhadap pangkalan kita.." ucapnya serius, serentak mereka semua terkejut dan panik.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan menghadang mereka dong.." seru Suzuya panik dan dipanguti oleh lainnya, Laksamana tersebutpun mengangguk pelan.

"Aku mengandalkan kalian berenam.."

~~o0o~~

"Ara-ara, kenapa aku harus repot-repot menangani mereka sih?! Ara ara ara.." ujar Mutsu yang kerepotan sendiri menenteng senjatanya, Nagato hanya memukul lembut kepala saudaranya itu untuk tidak menyombong.

Zuikaku hanya bisa terdiam, ia mungkin dapat kesempatan minta maaf kepada Kaga diperjalanan nanti, tapi Kaga sendiri tidak melirik sedikit pun kearahnya dan malah sangat menghindar saat jalan bersebelahan. Zuikaku menekukkan kepalanya sedih, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya waktu itu.

Armada yang dipimpin Ooyodo itu pun mulai berlayar. Akagi, Shoukaku dan Katsuragi hanya melambaikan tangan dari tepi pangkalan dan mendukung mereka. Zuikaku tersenyum kecut, walau sudah diberi dukungan, tapi Kaga tetap tidak mau memfokuskan dirinya ke yang lain dan terus berlayar diatas laut biru.

"Musuh terdeteksi!" seru Ooyodo tegas, Kaga dan Zuikaku pun memulai penyerangan dengan menembakakkan anak panah yang akan menerbangkan pesawat tipe boomber dan torpedo boomber dan telah menenggelamkan 4 kapal perusak milik musuh.

"Berhasil!" seru Zuikaku girang lalu melirik Kaga, tapi Kaga tidak bergeming dan malah mengendus sombong, Zuikaku melunturkan senyumnya lalu memutar arah kedekat Nagato.

Pertempuran sengit terjadi, Ooyodo menembakkan meriam kearah RE-class tapi sayangnya meleset, dan RE-class pun balas menyerang dan mengenai Suzuya hingga rusak tingkat bawah.

"Sialan!" gerutunya menahan sakit. Nagato adalah kapal petarung yang sangat diandalkan disini, ia pun menembak dengan meriam tipe dua yang berukuran 41 inchi dengan kritikal tinggi. Namun sayang, RE begitu gesit dan dapat menghindari serangan ganas tersebut.

"Sial! Kenapa dia begitu gesit?!" Nagato dibuatnya jengkel, Kaga dan Ooyodo pun menyerang balik tapi hasilnya cuma RE-class rusak menengah.

Seringai jahat bak iblis pun terdengar, TA-class yang merupakan kapal pemimpin musuh menguci targetnya, ia pun melancarkan serangan dan mengenai Zuikaku yang lengah, Zuikaku pun terlontar dan membuat dirinya rusak berat.

"Zuikaku!" teriak Kaga cemas dan memapahnya, Zuikaku hanya tercengang, akhirnya Kaga memperhatikannya juga.

"Kaga-senpai.. Terima kasih.." ucap Zuikaku lalu tersenyum, Kaga hanya terdiam tanpa merespon, walau ia sendiri ingin sekali memapahnya lebih erat.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai dangan dramatisannya?! Aku serang ya.." ujar TA lalu menyerang lagi Zuikaku tanpa balas kasihan Kaga menangkis peluru yang menghampiri mereka dengan tangan kosong dan menembakkan pesawat fighter Reppu hingga menenggelamkan TA yang kejam itu. Kaga merapikan poninya agar terlihat keren, Zuikaku tersenyum simpul. Ia menarik nafas, ia meyakinkan batinnya, ia akan mengatakannya dengan jujur. Ia meraih pipi Kaga dan mengecupnya lembut, Kaga sampai kaget dan merah padam.

"Kaga-senpai, aku menyukaimu..." ucapnya lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Perasaanku ini adalah nyata, aku suka padamu, aku sayang padamu, aku tulus padamu.. walau kita sering bertengkar, walau kita sering menghina, tapi aku selalu menyukaimu.. walaupun kau membenciku..." Zuikaku meneteskan air matanya pilu, Kaga sangat terpaku ditempatnya berdiri eh mengapung eh.. RE-class mengunci Kaga sebagai sasarannya selanjutnya, tentu Zuikaku tidak akan diam begitu saja, ia mendorong Kaga hingga terjatuh dan akhirnya Zuikakulah yang terkena serangan tersebut. Kaga terbelalak kaget, seolah kejadian tersebut melambat dan memberinya kesempatan untuk melihat Zuikaku yang terakhir kalinya, Kaga tidak merasakan tubuhnya lagi saking shocknya.

"Selamat tinggal.. Kaga-senpai.." ucapnya dan tercebur kelautan.

Kaga masih membelalakkan matanya, air mata yang ia tuangkan untuk pertama kalinyapun mulai melimpah ruah dan menangis.

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! ZUIKAKU!" pekik Kaga dan mencoba menyelam, tapi dia tidak bisa bahkan jika bisa ia pun ikut tenggelam. Ooyodo, Nagato dan Suzuya turut bersedih, RE yang masih berdiri hanya tertawa licik layaknya iblis.

Sebuah penyesalan, tidak! Ribuan penyesalan menghampirinya. Ia sangat menyesal bertingkah cuek seperti anak-anak didepannya, ia menyesal kalau bilang ia membencinya, dan ia juga menyesal karena telah terlanjur mencintainya.

"Sungguh pemandangan yang indah! Kami para armada laut dalam akan mengeroyoki temanmu itu dengan memutilasinya dibawah sana! Tentu saja tak lupa kami kirimkan kepalanya kepangkalan kalian untuk persembahan nantinya.." ujar RE lalu menyeringai, Kaga menggertakkan giginya geram dengan makhluk itu, ia pun mengambil anak panah yang tersisa lalu melancarkan serangan udara, tapi RE dengan gesit menghindar terus menerus.

"Sial! Kenapa dia bisa selincah itu?!" gerutu Nagato dan beberapa kali menembaknya namun hanya memberikan beberapa luka kecil saja. Kaga menarik nafas dalam, ia melepas ikat rambutnya lalu mengambil anak panah terakhir, ia membidik RE dengan beberapa analisa diotaknya.

"Zuikaku... Aku juga sangat... MENYAYANGIMU!" Kaga berteriak pilu dan melepaskan pesawat tipe boomber dengan bidikan sempurna, pesawat tersebut pun lansung melotarkan bomnya dan membakar habis RE hingga tenggelam.

Kaga menjatuhkan dirinya keatas air laut dengan sorot mata yang gelap. Iris Goldnya tidak secerah saat melihat Zuikaku yang merona didepannya, tangannya tidak sehangat saat Zuikaku menggengam tangannya. Hampa.. Dingin.. Sakit.. Luka.. Semua itu bercampur aduk didalam hatinya.. Apakah.. seperti inikah saat ia kehilangan Zuikaku?! Benarkah..

"Pfftt!" tiba-tiba Suzuya tercekat, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak dan diikuti oleh Ooyodo dan Nagato.

"Yeei!~ selamat kena April mop!" seru mereka lalu melemparkan bunga-bungaan kearah Kaga yang putus asa. Kaga terdiam dengan tampang cengo gagal paham.

"Selamat! Kaga-can, kau kena jebakan kami.." tiba-tiba Shimakaze dan Mutsu yang menyamar menjadi RE dan TA keluar dari dalam laut dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Kaga dengan akrab. Kaga masih disconect, ia gagal paham, bukankah Mutsu bersama merkea tadi?!

"Karena kalian berdua tampaknya lagi tidak baikan, jadi kami dan Laksamana menyusun skenario untuk menyatukan kalian lagi, tenang saja.. ini hanya seperti latihan biasa kok.." jelas Mutsu anggun dengan logat bangsawannya. Kaga akhirnya sadar kalau ia sedang dikerjai.

"Kalian-" Kaga menggeram kesal.

"Kaga-senpai!" sesuatu muncul dari dalam laut, Zuikaku yang digendong oleh Hachi menampakkan dirinya dari dalam laut dan segera memeluk Kaga.

"Kaga-senpai! Aku takut! Tolong jangan membuat lelucon macam ini lagi.." keluhnya sambil merengek. Kaga hanya tersenyum kecil lalu meraih dagu juniornya itu dan mencium bibirnya lembut.

"Tenang.. aku masih bersamamu.. jangan takut.." bujuk Kaga lembut, Zuikaku sampai sangat tidak percaya kalau Kaga barusan menciumnya, ia pun jatuh pingsan. Ooyodo dan lainnya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aku menyukaimu.. Zuikaku.."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 _A/N: gomen~ aku telat updatenya, soalnya aku lagi sibuk Event dan otak buntu. Curhat dikit: Event kemarin emang garam banget, masa aku cuma bisa clear map E1?! RNG emang bangsat. Tapi, aku dapet Ooyodo disana XD. Sekarang, Zuikaga udah tamat, selanjutnya Shoukagi XD. itu sih kalau sempat.. bye~ *jangan lupa nitip jejaknya :*_


End file.
